Dark Aeon
The Dark Aeon is the dark counterpart of each Aeon in Final Fantasy X. It is one of the extra features included in International and PAL versions of Final Fantasy X. Each of them has a red spot somewhere on their body, possibly an emblem to show that they are Dark Aeons, unlike their regular counterparts who don't sport the blemishes. The Japanese version refer to them as "heretic summon beasts" (ヘレティック召喚獣 heretikku shōkanjū) and each individual Aeon name has the word Heretic, e.g. Dark Ixion as "Heretic Ixion" (ヘレティック・イクシオン heretikku ikushion). Appearance of the Dark Aeons Once Yuna and her Guardians escaped from Bevelle, they were branded as traitors of Yevon and orders were given to stop their pilgrimage and arrest them at all costs. Dark Yojimbo, Dark Anima, Dark Ixion and Dark Shiva can be found before the player fights Yunalesca. After defeating her at Zanarkand and gaining control of the Airship, the player is free to return to any location and look for new areas to visit. The rest of the Dark Aeons now appear to halt the journey, some block access to previously friendly locations, while others merely wander in inconspicuous locations, hoping the player would come across their path. Each Dark Aeon boasts a very high amount of HP, with Anima taking the honors with 8 million. They each have close to maximum stats and are immune to all status effects. All drop weapons and armor with Break Damage Limit and Break HP Limit along with other high-level auto-abilities such as Ribbon. In the case of Yojimbo (whom you must defeat 5 times in a row), he can be fought an unlimited amount of times to fill up the player's inventory with many excellent weapons. Some of the Dark Aeon's abilities are non-elemental, such as Dark Shiva's Diamond Dust and Dark Ixion's Thundaja. For example, when the player had Shiva summoned and Dark Shiva is about to use Diamond Dust, Shiva will not gain any HP. Dark Valefor A nice trip home for Yuna, Lulu, and Wakka is no happy reunion as at the gates to Besaid Village, a summoner disallows their entry and then summons Dark Valefor to give them a nasty welcome. The pre and post-battle cutscenes use recycled dialogue from early parts of the game, including the "Stay away from the Summoner" line, which is spoken by an out of sight old lady, and the "You're a bad man" line by the little girl. Dark Ifrit This angry beast is somewhat off the beaten track, as he is waiting at the entrance to the now-inaccessible Home. If the player approaches the former entrance, a summoner disguised as an Al Bhed woman will ask for their assistance, luring them into a trap where Dark Ifrit pounces if they try to peer over the edge of the canyon. Dark Ixion For those who like the sound of rumbling thunder, a stroll through the Thunder Plains is likely to get the party into trouble with Dark Ixion, who has obviously been bulking up on the constant lightning. To make matters worse, he is a sore loser, and will return for a second round after he has been supposedly defeated. However, eagle-eyed players will be able to spot him waiting in the distance, so unless they are ready and willing to jump into the fray again, they will wisely back off and leave the demented unicorn for another day. There are differences between the first and second battle with Dark Ixion in the attacks he uses. Dark Shiva After killing their leader, Maester Seymour, the Guado are certainly not going to let Yuna and her guardians back into Macalania Temple and summon Dark Shiva to give them the cold shoulder. Even if they are quick enough to ward off the Ice Woman, the Guado will then run to try to get rid of the party themselves. However, it is possible to return to Macalania Temple after defeating Dark Shiva and exiting the Temple area. Dark Bahamut Once Yunalesca is out of the way and the player flies off into the sunset on the Airship, Dark Bahamut will take pride of place in Zanarkand Dome, patiently awaiting the player's foolish return. Unless they have worked hard on the Sphere Grid and can boast about getting rid of at least the previous 4 Dark Aeons, Dark Bahamut will consider the party nothing more than annoying mosquitoes and squash them with little effort. Dark Yojimbo A nostalgic visit to the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth sounds like a good idea. Perhaps players are collecting fiends for the Monster Arena, or picking up some rare treasure they missed the first time? They had better watch their back because a summoner is sneaking about and is not going to let them leave without a fight. Don't forget that Dark Yojimbo is an ancient warrior and he likes to attack fast and early, so they may be facing a quick death before they even realize who they are fighting. Yojimbo operates on the Best-of-Five principle. After his first defeat, the Summoner will retreat back through the Cavern. Follow him to initiate another battle. Yojimbo must be fought 5 times in a row without leaving the Cavern or stopping the game, however the player is free to use the Save Sphere to regenerate the party and save the game. After the fifth victory the Summoner will leave for good. If the player leaves the cavern during the Dark Yojimbo event, the event will reset as well. This can be exploited through "farming" Dark Yojimbo for armors with Break HP Limit and/or Ribbon. A video of Dark Yojimbo farming in action can be found here. Dark Yojimbo will always ambush the player on the first fight, so a First Strike weapon would be a good choice. Dark Anima The Gagazet trials were fun, especially the target throwing with Wakka. If the player wants to brush up on their hand-eye coordination, feel free to try again and reap the rewards. Unfortunately the reward is Dark Anima who will appear as they return to the entrance of Mt. Gagazet, cold and menacing with a devastating Pain attack that even Deathproof won't shield. Once summoned, the player doesn't actually have to fight Dark Anima. She just sits there at the entrance to Gagazet, with her chains attached to the pillars. In battle, she is quite evasive, even though she just stands there. Dark Magus Sisters Facing one Dark Aeon is tough enough, but three at once? This is a joke ...right? Unfortunately the Sisters are not, and will ambush the player if they cross their paths on the Mushroom Rock Road. Interestingly, when fought together, the Dark Magus Sisters are the only postgame boss besides Jumbo Flan where offensive magic is effective. In the optimal strategy, Ultima replaces the usual Quick Hit. A video of this strategy can be found here. If you think you are not up to the challenge of facing the Sisters together, try this handy little trick: When you approach the Summoners on the Mushroom Rock Road, at first there will only be two, if you try to pass them a third will show up. If you still then try to continue on, the Magus Sisters will attack. By taking a detour and leading them in a race along the Ravine Path, you can split up the Sisters; fighting them one at a time or Sandy and Mindy first, and then Cindy. Splitting them up makes each battle three-to-one in your favor, like the other Dark Aeons. It also prevents them using Delta Attack, but their alternate, ''Mega-Graviton, really isn't a better substitute.'' Penance Once the player have dispatched all the other Dark Aeons to the Farplane, Penance will arrive to fight them. Boasting 12,000,000 HP for the main body, and 500,000 HP for the arms, Penance is considered among the top 5 toughest enemies in all Final Fantasy titles. The one sure way to defeat it is to use Zanmato. de:Schwarze Bestia Thể_loại:Dark Aeon